Would You Get Out of Here! 2
by jessiej1993
Summary: Another funny love story continuing the series. Why can't Miroku stop staring? Is Sango wearing a bathing suit? And can you avoid not answering THE question. read and review


-1It was a bright and sunny day but to Sango, it was a lonely day. Inuyasha and Kagome had gone to the future, Shippo and Kiara went to search for nuts, and Miroku was, well, somewhere. He was more than likely flirting dangerously with the young married women in the village. Even though Sango was alone, she didn't feel sad. She liked being left alone to have some peace and quiet. Nobody was fighting. That was the only thing that made her happy because without it, you could listening to the relaxing noises of the forest, such as the little brown birds chirping.

Sango laid out in a clearing, on a towel, sunning herself. He hair was tied up in a high ponytail and she was wearing a black and white polka dot bathing suit from Kagome. Just as she was about to fall asleep underneath the warm sun, the was a rustle in the bushes.

"Don't even think about it, Naraku!" She shouted while throwing her hiraikotsu at the bushes.

"Ouch!" Miroku then crawled out of the bushes.

"Oh, it's only you" Sango picked up her things and began to walk away.

"Wait, uuuhhh, where are ya going?" Miroku asked.

"Away from you."

"Why?"

"Because I can't stand the feeling of eyes watching me. And those eyes are yours."

"Oh," Miroku said looking at the dirt. His happiness began to fade, "I promise not to stare. Can I stay with you?"

Sango turned around to answer, "Well, you know. I think I will give you a chance." She slipped Kagome's white t-shirt over her head and began to walk with Miroku to the left of her. They walked hand in hand until they came to a large cherry blossom tree which looked beautiful in the sun. Sango sat down and leaned against the tree. Miroku did the same. Then, there was silence which would be broken soon.

"Why are you staring at my chest?" Sango asked as she covered herself. She never moved her eyes from his and it made him nervous.

"Well, uhh, you see, Sango. I was merely just looking at you. What would make you think that I, a holy man, would be staring at those ROUND, FULL, BOUNCY things?" Sango smacked him across the face and began to walk away, "I'm sorry. I can't help it."

"I know you can't because I see you do it to every other woman you come in contact with," Sango started walking faster. Miroku followed her, "What do you want?"

"Sango, I love you and I---" Miroku was cut off by a rock being thrown in his mouth by Sango.

"Would you get out of here! Just save it for all the other beautiful women but not me." Miroku spat the rock out and coughed for a second or so.

"But I love you. I may look at other women but I REALLY enjoy looking at you. My father taught me such bad habits and I will never grow out of them. Don't you understand? Hey, stop walking!" Sango had already been walking since he stopped coughing and ignored every word that came out of his mouth, "I just wanted to say I am sorry, ok? Isn't that good enough? I wanted to say sorry to the woman I love," Sango stopped walking, "And when I say love, I mean it. I have never felt so close to another woman like I do with you."

"Miroku," Sango turned around to look at him, her eyes filled with tears, "I love you too." She ran back to him, into to a tight, warm, and loving hug. His hands felt her back from top to bottom, stopping right above her butt because he knew if he were to do that then, it would ruin the moment completely. Miroku then kissed Sango, running his fingers through her hair. He was very gentle when using his lips and Sango tried to be more rough pulling him closer and closer. During this very romantic make out session in a nearby bush, Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, and Kiara were watching.

"Yes, we did it!" Kagome whispered happily, "I knew a little alone time would help."

"I know. Now the only relationship we have to fix is our own." Inuyasha whispered back. Suddenly he wanted to take those words back but it was too late. Kagome's face was turning completely red but she tried to hold back the urge to say "sit" because of the fear they would get caught spying.

"Inuyasha, you can be so stupid sometimes." Shippo whispered and Kiara nodded.

"Would you get out of here!" Sango shouted at her friends behind the bush, "What are you all looking at? You heard me! Leave!" They all ran away, running into trees and tripping on rocks when doing so.

"Now that they are gone, I am going to try to use manners," Sango was anxiously waiting to hear the next words that would come out of Miroku's mouth, "May I touch your chest?" Sango felt the urge to slap him but she couldn't. He asked too politely and at least he didn't do it without her permission.

"Fine," With those words, he slipped his hand under her white t and grabbed one breast. It felt extremely odd but she got used to it.

"_Well, whatever makes him happy. At least it's not getting me pregnant," _Sango thought, _"He better not bring up the whole 20 children thing."_

"Sango, I have to talk to you about something."

"Dammit! I shouldn't have even thought it!"

"Whaa--ok never mind. I just want to ask you, do you think you could last with me…you know…marriage wise?"

"I guess but--"

"I will never touch another woman in a sexual way. Only you. If I see a pretty woman, I will look at you. Do you think you could deal with me staring at you every time you walk outside?" Miroku sounded so serious about this that it made Sango laugh.

"Yes." Miroku reached in his side pocket.

"Sango, will you marry me?" He asked, kneeling down, hold her hand and the sparkling ring.

"I..I…I…," Miroku started sweating, waiting for the words to come out of her mouth, "Lie…it must be….would you get out of here…"

"Huh?" Miroku didn't expect for Sango to say anything like that.

"Just leave me alone, I need to think." She sounded like she thought she was floating on a cloud somewhere in the blue sky.

"Yes or no, Sango. Do you love me, yes or no? Because I do. I say yes."

"Yes." Miroku slipped the ring on Sango's finger and pulled her into a passionate kiss. They were meant to be.

How was this one? Better than the first? Send me a review and tell me how I did. The next one will be with Kagome and Inuyasha.


End file.
